


no life (absent your touch)

by underpressure



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Gladiators, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Slavery, Spartacus AU, Virginity, Voyeurism, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underpressure/pseuds/underpressure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the Champion, an undefeated gladiator for the House of Azoff. Louis is a simple body slave, a gift to the champion.</p><p>[or the Spartacus au that no one asked for]</p>
            </blockquote>





	no life (absent your touch)

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the tags on slavery and sex slavery, I want to make sure that you all know that the sex is completely consensual, which I think I made clear within the text. If you find any similarities to the show Spartacus, it is because this is inspired by it.
> 
> You can still read this if you haven't watched Spartacus. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! And of course, none of these events happened to any of the people within this story.

 

 

The flame within the wall laps heavily, heating the room and causing sweat to bead along his neck. On his collarbone, the gentle drag of one finger, dainty but calloused, tickles. Sweat beads along his breast and under his arms. He sighs into the night.

 

Champion.

 

The bones about his neck say so, as well as his title. Undefeated. Slayer of the Reaper. There are more, more names and bared breasts and nods of approval. There is wine and women and anything he so desires for he brings glory to his name, to the ludus in which he has trained. He has renewed life in the House of Azoff. And yet… there is one name that stands above all.

 

“My love.”

 

Always in a sigh, never more than a whisper but the words bring forth the most stirring in his breast. The words alone, whispered from the fullest of lips, bring joy unlike any other. The glory found within the arena, within the serving the House of Azoff is unlike this – pales in comparison even.

 

“I will have to go back soon. Domina will be anxious to hear of your pleasure.” Louis voice pierces the air, his fingertips tracing down the hardened muscles of the Harry's abdomen. “Will I tell her all or just the part where your tongue spent years parting my cheeks?”

 

He cannot help but roll his eyes, imaging the words spoken to their Domina.

 

“And have your cheek marred with her talons at your overstep? Unlikely. Tell her as always: our love has yet to fade and that passion stirs me in our bed, just as it does in the arena.”

 

“False. Your bed. My bed resides in the slave quarters of the villa, along with my friends. You sleep alone, in the room built for champions while I listen to Eleanor snore.”

 

“Yes, but you neglect the part where I dream of your snores and imagine them before I sleep.”

 

“You lie,” he sits up, fingertips gone from where they had started to pull at the sheets that rest over his groin. “I have never snored and for that you shall have me no longer.”

 

He slides from the bed, tan skin flowing like water in the firelight as he stands making to grab at his robes. They are still crumpled at the edge of the bed, so Harry takes advantage and slips an arm around the smaller man’s waist.

 

“No offense has been made. Why the other night you insulted my sword in front of the other slave girls. I feel that we may be able to find equal ground here.”

 

“Your sword? You refer to your cock as your sword? Is this some fantasy of a noble wife as she watches the games? You cock is not nearly the size of a sword, and as such I see no use in comparing them.”

 

“You did not say such a moment ago when you complained of an ache in jaw.” The smirk for which the champion is known makes appearance not for the first time. Louis finds himself pulled back into arms with said cock resting between his cheeks once again.

 

“I have only complained once and that was at first attempt.” Harry moans at the memory, rough hands sliding up to grip at the other’s waist.

 

***

 

“I have kept the boy as pure since birth, saving him for one most deserving and you give him to a slave?” His Domina is angrier than he’s ever seen her, more so even when she found the Dominus with one of the male slaves – but he is not meant to know such things.

 

“Not just any slave. I give him to the champion, as a reward for bringing our House back in the eye of the Legatus. You heard him in the arena. You listened, just as I did, as he requested the night honoring our gladiators. We shall give him as he has desired, if only to fall into more favor.” Dominus holds out his arms, permitting Eleanor to remove his cuff and rings. He stops her hands as she comes back to untie his robes, instead leading her beneath them. Louis watches as she grips and tugs, as his Domina reaches for Sophia to do the same to her.

 

“Louis has never known such base pleasures and I shall keep it so until the Legatus graces us in the following night.” Her breath hitches at the beginning of words in a manor that makes him feel as if he is feeling this moment out of body, perhaps as if he was a god looking into the seen from Olympus. He bites back a laugh at the thought; as if he would ever be considered a god.

 

“Leave us.”

 

With the words from Dominus’ mouth, the three leave their bedchambers and make way to return to their quarters.

 

“Well, the only virgin remains and they give him to a fellow slave. Fucking disgrace,” Eleanor spits, fingers grasping purchase at Louis’ wrist as they enter their courters and disrobe.

 

“You shall see tongue from mouth if you speak before the Domina in such manner. Do not overstep. Louis’ fate has been decided.” Sophia remains the only one sound in mind as she strips from her skirts and leaves them in a pile at the end of the mats. They will be due wash soon, but that is never Louis’ job. He is only to serve the words of Domina and Sophia, as she stands at the highest in their ranking.

 

“As if it matters. You wed the Doctore who cares for none but you. You were given to him at a price far too low.”

 

Eleanor speaks of a time when Liam, the Doctore that resides in the ludus, had slain the former Doctore and had won the title as well as the head of the Dominus’ body slaves. Sophia had been as Louis is now, pure in the truest sense, as the Domina preferred her slaves. Eleanor had been stripped of such name years before to sway entry into the primus of the games. The house had been denied, despite the achievement of name in mouth beyond the walls of Capua.

 

“You know nothing of my marriage and I suggest that you do not attempt to guide Louis on his impending. You lack knowledge of the soft side of man. I pray to the gods that Louis knows nothing of you sour thoughts.”

 

Having shed his robes and found comfort in his mat, Louis lies back and reaches over to lace fingers with Eleanor.

 

“Will you tell me of what I should expect?” Sophia grimaces at the thought, eyes searching before her for any way out.

 

“I was not given so publicly. You shall make your own way, as the gods intend.”

 

“I will seek out Niall tomorrow when I go for the wine; he shall tell me of what to expect in the arms of a man.” Louis turns to Eleanor with the statement, calling on the boy who serves the Doctore – a boy that is known to find comfort in Zayn, one of the Aramic-tongued gladiators.

 

“You will fair better with him, though he was of separate tongue when mated with the gladiator.”

 

As he sleeps that night, Louis finds it hard not to dream of the parties that he has witnessed within their walls once before and the sins that were painted to life before him. He wakes more than once in panic.

 

+++

 

The sun beats down on them as practice swords swing through the air, _clacking_ as they come upon each other or shield. The men, as they stand now in their subligar and little else, are approaching midday as the sun moves to its points in the peak of the sky. As Harry’s swords comes down against Zayn’s he watches to see if the other man will expose his flank, as he is known to do. It is when he raises arm to strike that one of the guards from the villa come down and call out:

 

“Harry, you are summoned.”

 

With a smile gracing his lips, he manages to strike Zayn’s flank and laugh as he drops his sword into the hands of one Doctore’s boys. It is rare that a gladiator visits the inside of the villa, yet Harry is assured that he has seen it more than any of the other men. The floor is hard beneath his sandaled feet as the guard leads him to Dominus’ chambers. Inside the man is looking over tablets, hands running over the cropped hair, gray from the many years that he holds.

 

“Dominus.”

 

“Harry, come in. Come in,” he says. “Leave us.”

 

The guard leaves to stand outside the room, though the curtains do little to block his ears from whatever Dominus has to share with Harry today. Harry had found himself in the favor of his Dominus when he had come into the camp years ago with little training but eager heart. The life of a slave was naught, little above the life of those in the mines. He found that the life of a gladiator was preferable, and the life as the champion even more so.

 

“Take rest. I have news that you will find most heartening.”

 

He takes the seat with a nod and “Gratitude.”

 

“As we watched the defeat of Octavious in the arena yesterday, the Legatus broke words that you should be rewarded for such entertainment to the Roman people. He has suggested festivities in your honor and a husband. I, as your Dominus, have approved such. Tonight, you will be escorted from the ludus to the baths. You will bathe in warm waters and scented oils and enjoy the most base pleasures with the man that you shall call your own.”

 

Dominus looks upon him with pride, standing beside the carving of his head which resides in the room. With a thick knot resting in throat, Harry stares in amazement. He had never imagined such.

 

“Of course, you will be required to fuck your man in front of the people as entertainment. People do enjoy the sight of a gladiator, in and out of the arena. Your fellow men will be there as well.”

 

Later as the guard escorts him back to the ludus, Harry wonders at such advancements in his position. He is already rooming in the single as a reward for his work in the arena and now a husband and festivities. He swallows at the idea of being one of the people that he has seen move sensually amongst the shallow pools. The thought of making love to another in front of others, the Legatus and his Dominus moves him to nerves unlike he has ever experience yet he finds himself thrilled at the thought of a husband. He only hopes that it would be the boy that stands behind Domina as they are examined from the balcony, the boy with sharp cheekbones and delicate wrist as he pours wine for their masters. If only.

 

+++

 

When Louis first broaches Niall with the conversation, the man laughs at him and then sobers at Louis’ desperate look. The bars between them cause the conversation to remain brief, yet he absorbs every word that falls from the man’s lips.

 

“He will first use oil to make you wet and then enter you. If you stay on your knees then he will hit the nerves and it will be nice. Without that, you will have to take hold of cock and pull.” He pauses for a moment, turning to watch the men as they fight in the sands. “Do you know who it is? You might need to stretch yourself before if it is someone of larger means.”

 

“The champion. The Legatus orders such. We will make love tonight in the midst of the festivities.”

 

Niall stops laughing at the statement, turning to him with wide eyes and open mouth.

 

“The champion? The gods must favor you. I would stretch myself before and eat some long fruit.” He snorts to himself. “Practice stretching your jaw and prepare to be asked to do such tonight. Maybe he will lick you. He’s known to be a man about the ass.”

 

When Niall is called back over by Doctore, Louis watches his face grow solemn.

 

“Take heart. Harry is much kinder than appears in arena. He has been watching you in the balcony for a while. He will cherish you, even amongst the Legatus.” And with that the man is gone.

 

Later in the afternoon, as the sun begins to fall from peak in the sky, Louis finds himself in the baths with Domina. He brings the cloth over her shoulder, letting the scented water drip over her breast.

 

“I had wished so to save you, to keep you as one for man who would know the worth of a slave given by the House of Azoff. Now I find you to be shared with the entirety of Rome. When I am finished, you will bathe in what is left. Sophia and Eleanor will aid you. Come to my chambers when you finish and find the clothing that I have set aside for this.” Domina rises from the bath, wrapping herself in delicate robes before disappearing from the room.

 

Sophia slides into the bath beside him and Eleanor on the other side. He finds his breath quickening, nerves trembling his fingers. He sends a quiet prayer to the gods.

 

“Do not fear, Louis. I have spoken with Liam of the champion; he is not to be very imposing. You shall find no troubles tonight, as the crowds will find you to both be so very… lovely together.”

 

Eleanor cuts into Sophia’s speech, offering over a rag. “Be sure to wash everywhere. You shall not impress the Legatus with your filth.”

 

“He need not worry with the Legatus. The champion will be your main focus, as you will wed him and find him an everlasting companion,” Sophia cuts in.

 

Louis takes the clotch, scrubbing himself beneath the scented waters. He ducks head beneath surface to wet his hair so that it too may smell of Domina’s lavender waters. When they move from the water, Eleanor covers him in the oil from the vials that Domina had suggested. A blush appears as he remembers Niall’s words.

 

“Sophia, did Liam say anything about the champion in terms of… size?” Eleanor snorts at his back, fingers stilling on his shoulders. “I would not ask but Niall, his boy, told of preparing before the night in preparations of such…”

 

“I… I have never asked such as would be an overstep. Were I in such situation, I would see myself prepared for all possibilities.”

 

Louis slips a vial in hand and carries it with him as the girls leave and he goes to Domina’s chambers. She stands before him in a gown of deep red draping loosely over her shoulder and tightly everywhere else. A vision, like Venus herself. Louis feels the nerves even more now, fingers trembling as he toys with the robes that he’d put on after the bath.

 

“The guests will be arriving soon so we must move quickly. Remove those robes and place this about your waist.” She holds up a delicate chain and hands it over. Placing the vial by his feet, Louis removes his robes and then clasps the chain over his hips so that a bit of it still dangles around his hip. He feels embarrassed without any cover over his groin but Domina pays him no attention. His stomach moves up about his throat as he finds her eyes fixed on the vial about his feet.

 

“Louis, bring me that vial.”

 

When he hands over the vial, Domina pops the cork from the top and slow turns her hand over so that the oil runs from its encasement. He watches as it drips to the stone floor before Domina drops the vial as well and the glass shatters at their feet.

 

“You will find that the base pleasures come in many types. I feel it necessary to remind you of your conduct and what is expected tonight. The gladiator, your champion, will not care for your pleasure. You are to be a show for the Legatus and other guests. You shall remember to bite your tongue if you are to find something the champion does to not be in your favor. You will touch him reverently, paint the picture of delicate innocence before our guests. Tonight is not about you or the champion but about the House of Azoff. You will find time for preparation in the walls of his single but nothing will be concealed or done beyond the eyes of our guests. Do you understand your place, Louis?”

 

Tears have gathered during his Domina’s speech and Louis feels them burn his eyes terrifically. The glass and oil about his feet and the rapid beating of his heart all add up to what might be the worst night of his life. He is but a plaything for the guests, the Legatus. He nods, blinking back the tears and willing his fingers to pause in their trembling.

 

“Domina,” Eleanor calls from the hall. “The guests arrive.”

 

“Clean up the floors and then find yourself amongst Sophia. She will guide you to your place.”

 

Domina sweeps from the room, her long train dodging the glass and oil. Louis falls to his knees in her absence as choking sobs build in his throats. It’s like he cannot breathe, that there is nothing for him to do but present himself as the plaything of the House of Azoff. He cleans up quickly as the sound of people talking and laughing resounds throughout the house. Discarding the glass, Louis straightens himself up and wills the pink blotches that have surely appeared with his tears to disappear. Sophia stands off to the side of the festivities, close to the door. He approaches her from the back, keeping himself in the shadows as to not draw attention of the guests.

 

“Sophia, is it time?”

 

His whisper shocks her, and she turns quickly to find him looking to be a young child instead of a man.

 

“Nearly. Come here,” She says, wrapping an arm about his shoulders and tucking him into her side so that he is not so exposed before the guests, before his time to be exposed. “Just across there you can see Li... Doctore with the champion.”

 

He follows her eye line and finds the man, the champion looking just as nervous as he is. Suddenly, the situation doesn’t seem quite so terrible.

 

+++

 

“Doctore, do I… do I smell of the oils? I bathed long as I did not wish to displease such a… such a gift with the sweat and blood of long days about the ludus.”

 

Liam’s eyes soften as he looks over Harry. He’s wearing his armor, minus the helmet, as he was instructed. They had been freshly polished by Niall earlier in the afternoon and looked as if they had been carved for Mars himself. The smell of lavender did follow the longhaired gladiator, which he knew would please were he to say so.

 

“You are the gift. Though I understand your nerves. When I first bed my wife, I found myself in fear of the possibilities. Amongst such an audience, I could not imagine. You are everything that Dominus wished and you shall find the evening to be quite memorable. I am sure.”

 

“Do you… Do you think he will like me? I… Dominus mentioned his purity. I will have to be very careful with him.”

 

“I believe that he will find you quite favorable. He has been looking upon you for some time.” Liam nods his head in the opposite direction and Harry follows to find the bluest eyes, like the sea, staring back at him.

 

+++

 

When Louis makes eye contact with the champion, he finds his fears fade. The anticipation builds in his stomach, nervous trembles turn to excited tingles. He has never been blind to the beauty of their champion. He’d watched him, the way his muscles moved and his back flexed as he practiced below the balcony.

 

“What am I to do?” He asks.

 

“The scene will play out after Dominus’ introduction. You will remove the armor from his body and then follow the lead of the champion. He will guide you through everything. There will be oils and you will perform different acts in various positions. The champion will guide you.

 

“Louis, I…”

 

Sophia’s statement is cut off as Dominus takes his place amongst the marble between all of the girls that dance around him in the shallow water.

 

“Welcome to the House of Azoff. I ask the gods for an outstanding celebration, requested by our Legatus, for our champion. We have prepared a display unlike any other in Capua. For you tonight, our champion will claim his mate, a virgin of my wife’s bed slaves. As we bring out our entertainment, I ask the gods to bless this evening and the magnificent city of Rome.”

 

Sophia gently pushes Louis forward as Harry emerges from his side. The crowd watches on as the pair meet before the marble center where a few of the other gladiators have placed a soft mattress about the center. The girls that had been dancing previously have removed themselves, and suddenly Louis is left alone with the champion and an audience as he loses his innocence.

 

He remembers Sophia’s words so he approaches the taller man and begins to remove the armor. The breastplate is first and then the boots and finally the subligar. Louis keeps his eyes about the bones that grace the other man’s neck.

 

“Harry.”

 

He looks up, catching the dark green like the figs his Domina eats. They hold his thoughts, keep him captive within the openness.

 

“My name… is Harry.” His hands, large and calloused, come to rest along Louis’ back.

 

“Louis.”

 

“Lovely.” Harry ducks his head and slides their lips together, the smooth skin slick as it coaxes Louis to relax his arms and slide them about Harry’s shoulders. He’d never imagined kissing like this, it was always dirty and rushed. It wasn’t romantic and it would never have made him feel as if he was in love, alone with his lover instead of in front of the entirety of his Dominus’ friends.

 

Harry’s arms lower to his waist and he lifts Louis. His legs wrap around Harry’s hips instinctively and he doesn’t notice them moving until his back is on the softest of fabrics and Harry is resting between his thighs. The long hair tickles his cheeks as Harry pulls back from the kiss and begins to press his lips lower down the line of his neck.

 

His breath is hot on Louis’ ear as he whispers, hips rocking gently to coax Louis’ hips to life. “I have dreamed of you, have watched you on the balcony. It is as if you have been carved by the gods, crafted just for me. I want to make you so happy. I pray that you never want for anything.”

 

Not for the first time that night, Louis feels tears burn at his eyes but this time in relief. Louis, like Harry, has longed for the other man. He had woken many a time with his hips rocking into his mat with the memories of Harry’s muscles moving in the sun. He had desired Harry for many years and to be given his desires… he is not complaining.

 

Harry’s hips rock harder as Louis turns to capture his lips again, finger tangling in the dark curls. He cannot help the hitch in his breath when his cock slots into the deep curve of Harry’s hip. He could reach just like this, but then he wouldn’t be the entertainment. He rolls his eyes but pulls back so that Harry is kissing his neck again and he can whisper to the other man.

 

“We must do more. This… I may reach my climax like this.” He feels panicked. Surely he may be whipped for disappointing his Dominus.

 

When Harry pulls back, the muscles of his arm tightening so that they stand firm beneath the skin but his hips continue to grind, driving Louis absolutely crazy beneath him.

 

“You will not reach climax only once tonight.”

 

Between the friction on his cock and the sight of Harry above him, Louis finds himself arching up from the blankets as he pulls at the sheets around him. He comes all over his stomach and nearly comes again when Harry slides down to lick at his hips, chasing the taste of Louis inside of his mouth. When Harry kisses him, he can taste himself along the other boy’s tongue.

 

“You have never had another man before?” As Harry whispers in his ear, he changes their positions. He slides them to lay at an angle along the bed and during the time Louis gets to look about the people in the room. Only half of the crowd pays them any attention as the other half are talking amongst themselves.

 

He meets the eyes of a man with a hand beneath his robes. Swallowing thickly, he looks back down at Harry.

 

“I have not. Virgin. Remember?” He quirks an eyebrow and settles over Harry’s hips. He hisses as his cock brushes uncomfortably against Harry’s stomach but when he moves Harry’s cock settles between his cheeks. His breath quickens at the implication.

 

“You can… put your lips around me now.” Harry suggests, sitting up on his forearms so that Louis leans down to kiss his wine colored lips. “Put your hips around my chest and lean down to suck me.” Louis is forced to trust him blindly so he moves to rest his hips by Harry’s face. Harry’s big hands come up to grip his thighs while he leans down to brush his lips over the dark skin of Harry’s cock.

 

He takes his time, unsure of exactly what to do to the cock before him. He kisses around the head of it, licking softly at the drops at the tip. He’s just worked up the nerve to suck on the head when he feels Harry’s tongue between his cheeks. A gasp falls from his lips and he finds himself sitting back up. The feeling of Harry’s long fingers gripping onto the meat of his thighs combined with the wet drag of his tongue drives Louis to sounds unlike any he’s ever made before. He whimpers at each lick, crying out when Harry sucks at the skin and then licks inside.

 

It is unlike anything he ever imagined, as if his imagination could conjure such feelings. His back arches, hips rocking against Harry’s jaw as he focuses solely on the heat between his hips. His eyelids are suddenly too heavy to be held open and he brings up a hand to pinch at the hardened peak of his nipple. It’s like a fire has been lit within him. He’d never imagined himself as a person that would find such base pleasures so… pleasurable.

 

He’s hard against his lower belly again and as he reaches down to take hold of himself, Harry pulls from his cheeks and begins pushing him down the bed. His cock, still untouched, is sensitive when he lays down in the sheets. Harry reappears above him with a vial in his hand and spit drying along his jaw. Louis doesn’t hesitate in reaching up to wipe the wetness from his face, laughing to himself as Harry puckers his lips to kiss at Louis’ slim fingers. In the flurry of his pleasure, Louis finds himself forgetting about the people that watch him make love for the first time.

 

Harry’s fingers are slick when they brush between his cheeks. His chest feels almost crushing over Louis but his lips bring a quiet peace even as his fingers begin to circle him, begging him to open up.

 

“If you relax the muscles, you will soon find your pleasure.” Harry once again whispers into his ear, hot breath like steam as his lips brush over the delicate curve. Louis does so and feels Harry’s finger enter him. It’s unlike anything else, not as good as when he was settled over Harry’s jaw but better than when he was just rubbing him before. It hurts in a different way, not quite like pain but a stretching. Like when he helped Sophia move all of the wine and his arms had been sore from the lifting the following day. It’s similar to that and then not like it at all.

 

When Harry slips in his next finger and beckons them, a white bubbling sensation appears behind his eyes and he struggles to open them again. Harry must notice as he continues to curl his fingers, beckoning the white light back into Louis’ vision with every stroke of his fingers.

 

“Please,” Louis whispers, without knowing what he’s asking for. Harry’s fingers feel like everything and nothing at all, like something is lacking. It’s not enough. He needs more.

 

“I’ve got you, just relax.” Harry removes his fingers slowly, and Louis whines at the loss. His eyes are closed as he waits, so he misses Harry dripping the oil down his cock and stroking the wetness so that he will not hurt Louis. He misses the way the crowd is panting with the heat before them, hands hidden beneath skirts and robes as Harry positions himself against the pink of Louis.

 

He feels Louis give way as he presses inside, hips as still as possible so that he doesn’t jerk from the tightness. Harry’s had sex before; he knows about the pleasure before him, knows the pleasure that Louis is feeling now. He knows what each inch feels like as it slides slowly, feeling him so deeply that he’ll be desperate to feel it again. But as he looks, watches Louis’ face change with each thrust, it is almost as if he’s never felt it before. Louis’ response is unlike any he’s other seen, as if he’s watching on like the men of high standing that surround them. He sees every flicker of Louis’ face, every twitch of his mouth and bucking of his hips while feeling them as well. When he slides inside completely, with his balls against the hot skin of Louis’ ass, he allows his arms to give way. His forearms rest beside Louis’ head, and his hair hangs as if it is a curtain that gives them momentary privacy. Louis’ eyes remain shut and his bottom lip is white where his teeth press into it. Harry remains unmoving, in fear that he’s hurt Louis now or that he’s done something to make Louis feel this isn’t special to him. He wishes for Louis to open his eyes so that he can tell him, show him just how special he is.

 

Louis’ eyes, when they open finally, are wet with unshed tears. He stares up at Harry, and it is like he’s lost in the ocean with nothing to keep him afloat but this moment. Harry ducks down, pressing his lips to Louis’ slowly, nearly unmoving as he kiss him. He presses softly, coaxing Louis’ mouth into a forgiving pout and then his hips into a gentle rock. He moves so slowly, almost as if he isn’t moving at all.

 

It’s sensual, unlike what Louis has seen his Dominus and Domina do. With them it was always fast paced and sometimes involved a few of the slaves… With Harry, Louis doesn’t want anyone else to touch him while Harry is. His hands, rough in texture but soft in nature, slowly walk up his side, sliding up to cup his jaw and angle Louis’ face so that he may kiss along the sharp line of his jaw and neck. Louis’ hands find Harry’s hips, almost guiding the slow thrusts of his hips, even daring to grip the hard cheeks of his ass.

 

With Louis’ hands on him, Harry feels the moans building in his throat. He’s… well, he’s imagined this before – never with Louis as a virgin but always with such passion. He groans deeply into Louis’ ear, speeding up his hips just to hear the soft gasps from Louis’ deep pink lips. The chatter about them has ceased in Harry’s ears and all he knows is Louis, the pinprick of his fingernails as they bite into the skin of his back, the noises he makes every time Harry pushes in, and the smell of him as he buries his nose into the hollow of his throat. Rising up, he comes to kiss Louis again, presses their lips together but finds his back arching and he’s left with too much happening for him to kiss. Their lips press together around open mouths and teeth and gasping breaths. He tries to kiss him again, but he’s caught in a slow grind of his hips that calls for much more attention at the moment.

 

“Please, please,” Louis begs, as Harry slips a hand between them to grip at the other. He jerks Louis’ cock as he thrusts and it isn’t long before he hears the choked gasp and feels the wetness about his fingers. Louis’ hands move from Harry’s back to his own hair, pushing it off his forehead as he licks his lips and pants for breath to come back to him. Harry watches his mouth, imagines what it would be life to slip inside, envisions the hollowing of his cheeks and comes with a harsh thrust that knocks them both up the bed.

 

Harry falls onto Louis, resting his face in his neck and Louis’ arms come down to push his hair back, run soothingly down his back. He closes his eyes, kisses the drops of sweat that linger under Louis’ ear.

 

“Honored guests, do the gods not bless us with a marvelous showing? Let us give them thanks in applause as our champion and his mate return to his rooms.”

 

Louis can see Sophia and Doctore making their way over to them in the middle of the room, but before they can come he turns to Harry. Eyes raking over the soft features of his face, not hard and unbecoming as he has seen many gladiators look before. Harry is unlike anything that Louis expected from him. He closes his eyes and leans in to kiss the other man, brushing their lips together sweetly.

 

“My love.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. i apologize for any mistakes. please feel free to come say hello at my [tumblr](http://falsecompare.tumblr.com). i hope you liked this!


End file.
